unearthedfandomcom-20200213-history
Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta
Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta (Arabic: الرّكاز: في أثر ابنِ بطّوطة‎) is an episodic third person action adventure game set in modern day Middle East. Only one episode was released before the developers decided to make a new full game, Rekaz. Synopsis When fortune hunter Faris Jawad and his sister Dania Jawad receive a call to visit Morocco they embark on an exotic adventure throughout the middle east on the trail of the famous Muslim explorer Ibn Battuta. The trail won't be clear however as Faris will have to overcome an unholy alliance of a militia army leader, a weapons dealer and a wealthy antiquities smuggler who are after the same goal. Key Features *Travel across the Middle East from the wild life of Moroccan Atlas mountains to the alleys of old Damascus through the port of Alexandria and the metropolitan city of Dubai. *Unique mix of platforming, melee fighting, shooting and stealth gameplay. *Presented in a TV style episodic format along with recaps of previous episodes and teaser cliff hangers of what lies ahead. *Unlockable Survival Mode: Battle against endless waves of enemies (Mummies, Zombies, Ghouls) across 7 varied maps featuring three exclusive maps designed for PC and Mac. *Unlockable Extras: Concept Art, Renders, Animatics, Cutscenes, Character Gallery, Treasures *Available in 21 languages for menus\subtitles. Voice-over in Arabic and English. Plot Episode 1 Faris Jawad is injured and moves through an apartment building to save his sister Dania from the antiquities smuggler, Quinten. Once he reaches Quinten's room, we see a flashback of events that lead Faris there. Three weeks earlier, Faris and Dania were in Egypt near Giza, about to enter the Ahmose's Tomb. Faris entered the tomb, while Dania stayed outside and did research when needed. Faris reached the chamber, holding the Gold of Valor and took it. Mercenaries showed up, and Faris rushed back out while fighting them. When Faris reached outside, and ran for his car, it was blown up by Ozgur Saracoglu, the leader of the mercenaries. Faris and Ozgur proceeded to have a hand-to-hand fight, which was stopped by Dania who was riding an quad bike. Faris jumped on the quad bike, and they escaped through the desert, while hey were chased by the mercenaries and a helicopter, which Faris eventually shot down. Faris got a call from Rasheed Al Kalabi, who invited them both to Tangier, Morocco. Rasheed had recently obtained a diary of his ancestor Ibn Juzzay Al Kalabi, detailing a location of a hidden journal of Ibn Battuta. Rasheed showed Faris and Dania around in Tangier, stopping for a while in the nearby cafe to explain his connection to Ibn Juzzay, before leading them to his home. They found Rasheed's home broken into and saw the thief jumping out of the window. Faris opted to chase the thief, but once he manged to catch up with the thief, the thief was shot by an unseen assailant. Police come to investigate, and Faris sneaked past them to the main road, where Rasheed and Dania picked him up in a car. Faris took the wheel and they then had a short carchase with the police, but once they managed to get away from the police, they drove towards Atlas Mountains. References Category:Games Category:Unearthed Episode 1